justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jamaican Dance
( ) |artist= |year=2011 |mode=Hold My Hand (not available on Xbox) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 (Classic and Mashup) |nosm= |pc=Pine Green/Pine Green |gc=Red/Red |lc= |mashup=Available on all consoles |alt= |pictos=62 (Classic) 78 (Mashup) |nowc = JamaicanDance JamaicanDanceAR (Mashup) }}"Jamaican Dance" by is featured on . The original routine (which is a Hold My Hand routine) is only available on the Wii and PlayStation 3. There is also an unlockable Mashup that is available for all consoles, including the Xbox 360. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a woman and a man holding each other's hand in a red glove. They are cloned to the sides to comply with the type of mode. The female dancer is wearing a green swimsuit with a orange jacket, sneakers, and a red and yellow cap. The male dancer is wearing orange shorts with green pockets, a necklace, sneakers, a red and white hat, and a black jacket. Background The background is in a Hawaiian type beach. The layout heavily points to the background of Mister. Dance Mashup Jamaican Dance features a Dance Mashup that can be unlocked depending on your Mojo. *# 'indicates when a dancer repeats and how many times they repeat. Dancers *Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Party Rock Anthem '' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way '' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) '' *''Venus '' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Dagomba '' *''Rockafeller Skank '' *''Funkytown '' '''GM1 *''Futebol Crazy '' *''Rockafeller Skank'' *2 *''Funkytown '' GM2 *''Dagomba'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic (Hold My Hand) routine: Gold Move 1: Jump up and down. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen. JamaicanDance_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 JamaicanDance gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game JamaicanDance_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 JamaicanDance gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Flap your arms. (Funkytown) Funkytown gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Trivia General *''Jamaican Dance'' is the first song by Konshens in the series. *''Jamaican Dance'' is the only song on the main tracklist of that was released on Wii and PS3 but not the Xbox 360. *''Jamaican Dance is the first song with an Alternate as a Classic Routine. *The background is almost identical to the one from ''Mister, except for the yellow stripes and the speakers. *The song appears in the instruction booklet, in the part that explains how to download content, even though it is not a downloadable track itself. *The speakers in the background are shown to have the BOSE logo on them. *In the music video for Jamaican Dance, there is a clip that shows a girl that records a boy dancing: it strongly resembles the Autodance app. The choreo comes from the music video too. *"Piña Coladas" is spelled without the tilde as "Pina coladas". Classic *This is the first award on Xbox 360 probably due to it not being released on the system. *''Jamaican Dance'' is the first Hold My Hand routine. It is followed by Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out), Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, and the end of The World is Ours. *A coach selection image featuring the male dancer can be found, meaning that the song was either planned to be a Solo or a Duet routine. **The coach have the glove in the wrong hand in the selection image. Mashup *The mashup is the only Mashup in the series that retains the original background. **This was because it was treated as a Classic routine on the Xbox 360. *A large percentage of the lyrics are missing. The missing lyrics are the beginning and the fast Jamaican-accented rapping (the part between the second verse and after the third chorus). *Funkytown s first 3 Gold Moves are missing in both of his appearances, totaling to 6 omitted Gold Moves. *The Mashup is the first Mashup which is unlocked at the start. It is followed by #thatPOWER (Mashup) on . **This only applies to Xbox 360, while #thatPOWER (Mashup) is unlocked at the start for all consoles. ***Due to the fact that the mashup is the first award on the Xbox 360, Jamaican Dance is the first song to have a Mashup on the Xbox 360. *The dancer from Rockafeller Skank appears twice in a row. *When the Mashup is unlocked on Xbox 360, the circle showing the menu icon may show I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’’s Mashup’s menu icon instead. Gallery Game Files JamaicanDance_jd3_cover_generic.png|''Jamaican Dance'' JamaicanDanceAR_cover_generic.png|''Jamaican Dance'' (Mashup) JamaicanDance_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Jamaicandance_jd3_background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots JamaicanDance_jd3_menu.png|''Jamaican Dance'' on the menu (Classic) JamaicanDance_jd3_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Jamaicandancear jd3 menu.png|''Jamaican Dance'' on the menu (Mashup, Wii/PS3) Beta Elements JamaicanDance_Coach_1_Big.png|The beta half-coach for the male dancer Videos Official Music Video KONSHENS Jamaican Dance Official Music Video Teasers Just Dance 3 -- Jamaican Dance Gameplays Jamaican Dance - Just Dance 3 Jamaican Dance (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Extractions Jamaican Dance - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Jamaican Dance (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Konshens Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Unlockables